Final Fantasy VII:True Memory
by Unmei1
Summary: A new Hero, Nydroj has mystriously came to this world through the Lifestream not knowing where she came from. Will she ever find her true memmories? Only time can tell now. Note: Only the First chapter is done.Second a long way to goCloud and gang in it
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is the first chapter! Finally! I think I might call it**_Final Fantasy VII:True Memory_**or something like that. I hope you guys like it! PLz Review! Oh! any character/item/spell/skill/weapons/armor if mentioned/ or any of the sort that's from FF7 is not mine!Only Nydroj is mine. Just to make sure you guys understand, I tried very hard ondescriptions of everything(even though I never played the game myself.)Have only watched the movie. So please, if I make a mistake on thier personality or looks, PLEASE tell me! Okay enough with this! Let's start!

Chapter 1

Odd Beginnings

I feel like I have woken up from a long dream. I half-opened my gray-blue eyes to find myself floating in water or some sort of liquid that glowed with a greenish tint .Where am I? Where did I come from and how? I just don't remember. I looked at mysurroundings to find myself in an old broken up church, with a gray-white pillers readyto fall on themselves. One already on the ground intersectiong the wall and pews brokenup in what appeared to have been a fight. I got out of the out of the liquid already feelinga small shot of coldness... I brushed it off.

I tried to adjust to the sun that was high but I felt so hazy. I shook my head trying to make my head clear up but it didn't work. I decided to look around and then I saw something intresting. There was a big metal-like box next to a bedroll. Then,my head began to hurt. My right hand held my head as it began to ache.What's happening? I feel numb... I closed my eyes as my hand went throughmy meduim length hair. The pain stinged my senses yet cleared them. I opened my eyes again while taking my hand out of my hair since the pain seemed to have stopped. I looked around find myself in a large white area or room. There was a chair with velvet padding that embeed into the seat and a pink ribbion laying loosely on it. I picked it up with my left hand. It felt familiar somehow. Like a memory that can slip away so easily.

"_It's for you"_

Was this a voice? Or is it just me? I turned around in every direction frantically to find out where the voice came from but it was nowhere. Just dead scilence.

_ "Take it. It's for you."_

There it is again. Now I can tell that it came from a woman. Her voice sounded kind and gentle, like a mothers voice.

"Where are you?...Who are you?" I asked to the white nothingness around me but got no answer. I held the ribbon harder with frustration. I finally got my answer.

"_You'll figure out soon." _she seemed to have whispeared this time adding a soft chuckle. I heard the voice comming from behind.

I turned frantically around only to find that I was back in the old, broken up church alone again. I sighed as I found myself stareing at the water that tinted like when you hold an emerald to sun. I turned around to find the bedroll and metal box again. I looked at it intently trying to figure out why it's so familiar and why do I feel like I have been in this church before? I remebered a name...and his apperance was sad. He had blonde hair and blue eyes that lightly glowed. He wore a black outfit and his sword was gigantic...His name...Cloud Strife and his sword...Buster blade... I think.

Wait! How do I know this?My heart began beating faster and louder. I held my black shirt, holding the place where myheart is. I could feel it pounding faster and faster.

Memories began to pour into my head. My heart beat faster Thump-thump-thump.I could see a smiling man that had a metallic gun for a hand. He was huge...Barret was his name and his daughter...Mar-...lene. I also saw a jumpy girl with short black hair and a weapon that looked like a shuriken...Yuffie was her name. I saw another man with aspear smiling as well. Laughing. Good old Cid. And a red creature that looked like a dog...Red was his name. I began to hold my head again with both of my hands. Where are these memories are coming from and why at me? My heart beat even faster Thump-Thunp-thunp-thump.Did someone die here and are they sending their life at me in a single blast? Or is this just my imagination? I began to here a ringing sound as names and apperences poured into me. My heart went faster. Thump-thump-thump. The ever cocky red head Reno...the quiet bald Rude, both in thier Turk suits. Turk? Rufus...I feel hate from this man... What the hell is going on? Where are these coming from? Thumpthumpthumpthump. My knees hit the ground as memories poured in again of sadness, fighting monsters like Flans... What the hell is a Flan? Where are these comming from? I saw a red tore up cape and a man with long black hair weilding a gun.His eyes were glowing in a redish color. They were red...V-V-Vinnnnncent. Vincent. My heart stopped for a second, making me lose my breathe and chocked for air and at last it came. I could breathe again.

I could to feel cold sweat come down my face and neck. As the memories stopped, my knees were on the ground panting, holding the ribbon close to my heart. I got up hoping that my head had cleared. It had. I looked at my left hand to find the ribbon still there. I smile at it. At least I'm not insane. I began to tie it around my arm just below my right shoulder. I looked down, trying to think...but then I heard footsteps echoing through the church.

"Who's there?" asked a womans voice. It was echoing through the church. Her voice was soft yet demanding right now.

She walked in, footsteps echoing. She had long dark hair that went to her waist. Her eyes were a dark brown color. Tifa? Is that her name? Another memory came. She looked at Cloud sadly. The memory stopped playing. She looked at me intently then smiled at me she took a few steps near me.

"Well, who are you?" She asked with a smile.

Who **_am_ **I? My name...my name...do I even have one? I looked down so that I could avoid her face. My name...I remember now.

" My name is Nydroj Strife." I told her as quietly as I could. She looked at me harder. Then she looked confused, but her smile was still there. Tifa...looked sad for minuite but I feel that Cloud was alive.

"Where did you come from?" she then asked me as she took a step nearer. I took a step backward and looked up.

I turned around to the pool of liquid. The green color was still there. How do I know where I came from. More importantly, what else can I say? I don't know where I came from. I just came. The only thing I can think of is that I came from the liquid. That's it. I smiled dumbfoundly as I pointed downward to it. She walked right beside me and looked at where I pointed. She looked at me in puzzlement and confusion.

"I came from that Tifa" I told her, "I don't know what that is"

Her eyes grew very wide and her smile disappeared. And she took a step back from me and then shw whispeared,

"You came from...**_that _**and how do you know my name,**_"_** she asked. I looked down ashamed. Maybe I shouldn't have called her by name. I don't know why I did. It seemed...**_natural_** to call her by her name. Like that I have known her so long. But I don't. That's what scares me the most. Right now anyway. I looked up again to her and told her,

"I don't know how or why I know your name or...these other people that I have keep seeing. I don't know how I got here or for what purpose. All I know is that my name is Nydroj Strife and I know you, Yuffie, Barret, Marlene, Denzel, and other people that know Cloud. I'm sorry that I scared you about knowing your name. I want answers but right now there are none looking at me...I'm sorry,"She looked at me. Then there was scilence, a very awkward one. She just looked at me...with her eyes showing different emotions for every minuite that passed. I just stood there, looking down the whole time.

I hope she understands what's going on. Because I sure don't! All of the sudden the liquid began to glow it's greenish glow. Tifa turned arouns since she was in front of me. She looked just as surprised as me. A portion of the water began to levitate and began to form into something...as it formed I just stood there in a quiet awe.

It formed a sword that had three holes from the handle that on the blade. It began to float next to me, passing Tifa and comming straight at me. The handle then slipped into my right hand. I lifted it...the Buster Blade.

Tifa looked at me and smiled. She reached out her hand to me and smiled, a mothers smile. I looked at her hand and then her and smiled softly.

"Aren't I too old to adopt Tifa?" I asked her chuckling a little bit as I put the sword on my back. I haven't chuckled in what seemed like an eternity. All thoses bits and peices of Memories were all sad. I need to make a good one at least.She chuckled and smiled.

"Don't need to help? After all, you're lost anyway. You can help me with the bar." she said, "I can help you get a start." I was shocked at what she proposed. Not that it's a bad thing, but she wanted to help me.I looked down at her hand then up again at her face. She looked kind and gentle. Like a mother. I smiled.

I reached my ungloved righthand and took it. She began to lead me out of the Church. I guess I felt happy. I'm not really sure. but there are still questions I need answers to. Where am I? How did I get here? What was that liquid and how did I end up in it? How do I know these people just from memories? So many questions...

I smiled to myself. At least some will be answered. Or least I hope. What a weird way to begin.

Chapter one complete

Finally! I hope you guys liked it! I worked my ass off! Plz Review! If you guys have any questions, don't hesitate.I'll answer them in my profile. I was listening to Within Temptation when I was writting(like anyone cares right?)Well Now I need to work on chapter 2. I think it'll take place when she get's there and I'll have to introduce everyone again from her point of view...damn. She'll then start working for Tifa. I kow there's gramar problems but I don't have a spell check on my computer. lol well see ya.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm just really tired from working with dad on the religion project(yes I'm 16 and in school) So just review. I wanna know if you want me to continue. Only two people reviewed so far. OTP, Thank you Tenshi no Hikari 21. I'm glad you reviewed too Thank you very much for reviewing. I really apericiate it that you gave time to write a small review. Thank you again. Now off with the story! Any item/Character/weapon/armor/vehicle or any of the sort belongs to old squaresoft which is now square enix. Nydroj belongs to me. So don't go stealing her! Just to tell you, I did a TON of research on this! I need to really play it(the game) don't I? Well there ya go. R and R PLz

Chapter 2

The History of a Healing Planet and a Real Meeting

I was dragged through a ruin city or I thought it was a city, Crumbling steel laid naked since the concrete was no longer there to cover them. Curling in such strange and creepy ways. Twisting till there was nothing left. I also noticed big sphereical structures that had giant hole cut through them... I began to see a twisting greenish curl go through it as it stopped the flow of Green that was coming from the circle structure. I tried to make my eyes focus so that I could make sure of what it was...It did help much. I looked up at the sunseted sky with it's colors of a deep red and orange with a tint of purple and blue a the very top of the sky, singaling that night was about to come. It seemed we had walked forever through the rubble but time seemed to have stopped here. I can't quite explain it...it felt lonely. It even felt like a ghost town...but it didn't feel creepy.

"Yeah. Lonley. Just like myself" I said to myself looking down. I looked up again and noticed that Tifa was already far ahead of me, since she let go of my hand a few minuites earlier. She was alreay a few yards away...but this place looked so familiar I had to walk through it instead of running past it...Was this once a prousperous city or is there even more? She motioned me to get closer to her as she stopped to wait for me. I smiled kindly as a I ran up next to her. As I got up to her, I saw gigantic buildings with some sort of advertising of a bird...or was it an ostrich? I looked like both to me.

"That is Edge. It was once part of Midgar" she told me looking down. I looked at her questionly and I looked back at the city ruins and then back at Edge.

"What's the ruins then?" I asked her. The name Midgar seemed familiar enough but where have I heard it? She looked at me in surprise but then her expression changed. It looked depressed and in deep thought as to how to explain it. I wanted to ask what was wrong but somehow I knew she didn't want to talk about it. I looked down in an expression of apology but I guess she decided to tell me.

"Midgar was once a great city and the people loved it here...but Shinra decided to use the power of the planet called Mako which is kind of like electricity. Shinra Electric Power Company was using the power of the planet to power themselves and give us comftroble lives. The planet is a living thing and The Shinra Company ignored this. Since the Company had a lot of power, very few opposed him. Only one group did and the name was AVALANCHE. I was part of this group since I knew it was wrong to kill the planet for our purposes. We attacked Shinra Facilities, Especially Mako Reactors which generate the energy and make Materia. Materia is crystallized Mako which holds memories and knowledge of those who lived and died in the past. we use this for battle purposes like to make use stronger or to summona monster. Anyway, they sold this to gain more money for the company. Shinra even had people called SOLDIERS to fight for thier cause. SOLDIERS were infused with not only Mako Cells, but with Jenova cells. This made some of the soldiers go insane becase of the mako, which casued Mako poisoning." She looked up at me to make sure that I was listening...this is one weird planet. I nodded, motioning her to continue with a hand gesture. She smiled sadly and continued.

"Jenova cells came to this planet 2000 years ago, during the time of the Cetras or "Ancients" and it used it's power to wipe out thier memories and emotions. Once Jenova got close enough to them, it infected them with it's cell, turning them into monsters. Most of them were mutated into monsters and now the Cetra are completely wiped out by now. Only a few are left...Shinra found Jenova 30 years by Professor Gaast and he mistakened it for a Cetra and named it Jenova. He then stablized it with Professor Hojo. The experimentation took place in Niblehiem on Jenova cells. They tested them on a baby that was in a woman's womb. After that, Sephiroth-" but I cut her with a whince. My head began to hurt like crazy. I held it with my right hand closing my eyes.

I opened them to find myself in darkness, with a fire burning in front. I began to hear footsteps. I could bearly see the person but by its built, it was a man. I could only see his long silver hear that glimmered through the flames. His back was to me...I can feel...hate, corruption, despair...all of this was in my senses. I felt fear. Not his but my own. He turned around slowly and looked at me smiling. Not a good smile either. It was an evil. Pure and chaotic... He took a few steps nearer to me... His eyes were a pierceing emerald-green that were narrow. A sword that seemed to be longer that himself, Comming straight at me. His long cape was black with white metallic Pauldrons tied from his coat which somewhat rested on his almost naked chest. His boots were also black. His footsteps echoed through the darkness and my heart began to pump loudly. I'm scared. I turned to run away. He was then right behind me. I could feel his cold, icy breath near my head. My eyes grew wide with fear. I'm scared really bad now. Damn.

"Did mother send you to free me?" he asked me in an cold unemotional voice. I widend my eyes more. I turned around to look at his face. He was handsome but...so much darkness and...murderous thoughts lingered in his mind. As I looked up at him I took several paces back. His smile turned into an evil smirk. His name...I know what it is now.

"Sephiroth," I quietly and gently whispered. I was sacred. He turned away from me and began to walk away. He dissapered into the flames leaving me behind. I walked forward but then started running in the direction he went to.

"How do you know me? What do mean "to free you?" Answer me!" I yelled desprately as I ran faster only to see that he had dissapeared into the darkness ahead, leaving me on my knees. I closed my eyes, letting out a sigh. That man...I feel like I've seen him before but where? Where is the question that I would really liked answered. I opened my eyes to find myself at the ruins of Midgar, standing next to Tifa. Tifa looked concerned.

"What happened to you? You winced and then closed your eyes for a long time." she said worryingly.I looked at her and fake smiled. I told her,

"Sometimes I escape into deep thought. I'm trying to visulize what you said to me and it makes since. Sorry about that," I had just lied to her. I didn't want to worry her. To be honest nothing made since. Tifa's concerned face looked more relaxed. She began to walk and I followed. As we passed the ruins of Midgar and began to walked through the city of Edge, I saw people with solemn faces, children with dolls of a...moogle? The word just popped into my head. It had x shapped eyes,a round nose, a red ball on the head with a string keeping it up, small purple wings, and while cotton that was formed for the body. It was very cute. We passed through many tiny shop selling little hero dolls of Cloud and the gang. I could only smile at these silly looking items. I don't think Cloud would apreciate it anyway...How do I know that?...Oh well. We passed another sign that had a Chocobo again...Well, they do look cute. We finally got to a building. It was a good sized building and cars seemed to have passed by ever minuite or so. It had a sign called Seventh Heaven. I smiled at it looking up and then at Tifa. I need to make a joke.

"Intresting name choice. Not to be rude," I said to her as my smile dissapeared. She looked at me and smiled.

"I know it is," she said smiling. To be honest...It sounded like a whore house place but by the looks, it's not. I chuckled to myself at my own joke...Man..I just relized how lame I am...oh well. Tifa and I began to walk in when I began to feel a presense...it wasn't a good one...it felt dark and cold like when...no I'm just imagining things. I shrugged it off and entered the bar...at least I think it's a bar...

I heard talking and small pits of laughter comming from the bar. Tifa turned around to look at me. I guess she wanted to reassure me...and it worked. I nodded in approval and she went through the doors. I followed and as I entered the bar, everyone stopped to look at me. I whinced at them looking at me...only in embarrasment. Reno looked at Tifa from the bar table, then looked at me questionly as well as did the rest of the group. Cloud looked at me and nodded as in approval..I think. Cid was in a seat next to the window on his right smoking his cigeratte looking a bit harsh at me. Vincent had his back against the wall and Barrt was seated infront of Cid, fixing his metallic hand. Marlene was cleaning and Denzel was helping her. Rude was seated next to Reno with his head shining from the light. All of them were looking at me as I entered wit my black boots making a thud noise everytime it hit the ground. Yuffie was the first to move up to look at me. She got very close to look at my face and then bended over for what I guessed was a better look. She bended up and turned around to look at Cloud and then me again. Cloud looked at me then Yuffie.

"You look like Cloud a little. Especially with that sword on your back!" she said happily as I cocked an eyebrow up with a "what?" expression on my face. she then said, "Except you have brown hair that goes a little past your shoulders, Grey-blue eyes...no! I'll call them clouded eyes instead! And...your a girl aren't you? 'Cause your face is kinda soft looking," I looked at her in surprise. Not only did she seem stupid, she thought I was a man. I only grinned knowing that if I caused a scene it could only bring trouble.

" Yes I'm a girl. Do I really look like one of these men?" I said smiling as I pointed to Cloud, Reno, Rude, Vincent, Cid, and Barret. She smiled and answered with a small "yeah". I smiled and shook my head chuckling. I looked at Tifa and nodded to her in approval.

"This is Nydroj Strife," she told them. Everyone was silent. Only Yuffie and Cid seemed to gasp. Cid got up hastily from his chair. This made me move back alittle.

" How the hell can this girl be related to Cloud?! Where the hell is the connection 'cause I sure don't see one!" yelled Cid angrily. I widend my eyes but I made them back to normal and looked at the ground sadly...He REALLY didn't need to yell at me..like that... I looked up to find Tifa with a mad yet serious look on her face, glaring at Cid. Barret also got from his chair and yelled angerly,

"Yeah, She could be lying right through her teeth with her straight face! Hell, she couldn't be related to him with that name!"

" Don't you **DARE** yell at her like that again both of you. You didn't even let me explain for her!" she yelled calmly at him. Cid whinced a little. He looked at me again and looked down apologeticly. I nooded in agreement.

"Sorry. It's just that her last name surprised me a little," said Cid looking down at the ground again with more calmness on his face. Barret also looked down silently looking confused a little like everyone else was. Vincent then moved away from the wall and said,

" We're all a little suprised, Tifa." She looked at Vincent in understanding. From how I see him, I can tell he was intelligent and understanding...at least that's my point of view. Felt my cheeks hot...I was blushing..I shook it off. He's immortal becasue of Professor Hojo killed him and then basically brought him back to life through experiments...What!? How do I know this? Damn these memories...

" Anyway," continues Tifa, "She came from the Lifestream. I know it's a little farfetched but I can tell she's telling the truth. I found her in Aerith'sChurch. She knew my name as well as all of yours and she doesn't even know how she knows our names either...She's very confused about this place and only knows most of it from the little I told her," Lifestream...was that the green stuff from that memory? Or is it something else? I looked at Cloud and he only looked shocked as well as the rest of the "Gang" or "Team".Cloud took a step closer, looking into my eyes as he walked. I looked into his I said,

"I wouldn't lie about this kind of thing...I know your names but, I don't know you guys in person...Everything rushed into my head like-...memories. I'm sorry but I the last name just came to me and I thought it was mine,"

He looked at me than back at the group...he nodded his head in approval and said gently,

"She's not lieing. I can tell, but I don't think we're related. She's just using my last name," The rest of the group looked at Cloud and then at me. It made me feel a little uneasy but they all nodded and agreed with Cloud. Cid came up to me, with an embarresed blush on his face. I could only smile a little.

"I'm..sorry. It's just-..Ya know-" He began but I stopped him with a hand gesture. I smirked at him.

"Barret it's just the last name is all ya know?" said Barret finishing Cid's sentence for him.

"It's okay. I wouldn't believe myself either," I said to him with a chuckle. He bowed his head and went back to the table where Barret was sitting. This is where it will all begin...At least Tifa provided a home for me... I looked at the skylight that hanged from the middle of the roof. It was almost dark. I decided to go to bed in the guest room they provided. I was too overwelmed to care what the room itself looked like. I laid on the bed and I fell into darkness after that.

Chapter 2 complete

I wish people would review but then again, it's thier choice. I just wanna know if you guys like it or not! That would be helpful. I need to REALLY think about the next chapter. It may take a while okay? Just thought I should tell you guys. Anyway, plz review! I really would appreciate it if you want me to continue. This Chapter I hope will be the only long one but who knows huh? Well I gotta print so that My friends can see this! I hope you enjoy


End file.
